Malam Minggu
by hurufve
Summary: Jongin bosan jika setiap malam minggu, ia harus bermain sepakbola di laptopnya, versus computer pula./ "Apa yang kau lakukan?"/"Menunjukkan padamu hal yang tidak membuatmu bosan.". A HunKai Fanfiction. seme!Hun. RnR? :3


.

.

.

Malam Minggu

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Kim Jongin memasang wajah datarnya.

Matanya menatap malas layar kaca laptopnya, yang menampilkan hasil akhir dari pertandingan sepakbolanya -PES- beberapa detik lalu.

Chealsea vs. Manchester City : 5 - 6

Jongin kalah tipis. Padahal sudah pertandingan final, hampir memenangkan kejuaraan 16 partai. Tapi malah kalah, melawan Manchester City pula -partai yang Jongin anggap mudah untuk dikalahkan.

Jongin melirik jam dinding di sisi kanan kamar. Baru jam 9 malam, itu berarti malam minggu baru berlangsung 2 jam. Tapi ia sudah bosan bermain sepakbola 2 jam penuh tadi. Selalu saja kalah saat final jika melawan _computer. _Jongin kesal. Mungkin kalau lawannya bukan _computer, _permainan akan lebih seru dan menyenangkan.

Jongin meletakkan stik PS yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Tanpa menutup laptopnya, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang -menidurkan tubuhnya masih dengan kaki yang bersila. Rasanya capek sekali setelah duduk dua jam suntuk. Punggungnya terasa pegal, matanya juga terasa lelah setelah terus menatap layar dua jam penuh.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya pelan -mendinginkannya. Setelah itu, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sembari mengistirahatkan punggung dan jemarinya yang masih pegal. Sebenarnya, Jongin bosan jika harus melakukan ini setiap malam minggu. Selalu seperti ini. Hanya ada dirinya, laptop dan sepasang stik PS kesayangannya. Jongin butuh seseorang. Ia tidak mau berstatus jomblo seperti ini terus. Kalau bukan kekasih, paling tidak Jongin butuh teman untuk menghabiskan malam minggu. Tapi semua temannya sibuk dengan kekasihnya masig-masing. Jongin kesepian.

Setelah beberapa menit beristirahat, Jongin berencana untuk kembali bermain dengan kejuaraan baru lagi. Ia beranjak dari posisinya, mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk bermain, sebelum tiga ketukan pada pintu kamarnya mengacaukan rencananya. Jongin mendengus kesal, lalu beranjak turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa sih- Sehun?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Jongin yang kebingungan. "Hai, Jong."

Jongin beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. "Mau apa?"

"Tidak ada." Sehun mendorong Jongin masuk kembali ke kamarnya, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. "Aku kesepian di rumah."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukankah ada Krystal?"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." Sehun menutup pintu kamar Jongin dengan kakinya. "Aku dengan Irene sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dengan Irene saja?"

"Dia sedang keluar kota, aku jadi tidak bisa berkencan dengannya."

Jongin berjalan menuju kasurnya, berniat melanjutkan rencananya yang terhambat tadi. "Kalian kan bisa skype-an."

Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin, lalu membanting tubuhnya di ranjang Jongin. "Aku terlalu malas membuat akun."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak punya akun?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak. Untuk apa?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. "_Well, _untuk digunakan di saat seperti ini."

Sehun diam, Jongin juga diam. Sehun menatap langit-langit kamar Jongin, sedang tuan rumah kembali bermain dengan laptopnya. Mengabaikan tamu di belakangnya yang terlihat bosan.

"Sedang apa?" Sehun meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kanan Jongin, ikut menonton apa yang sedang Jongin tonton -permainan pertandingan sepakbola Chelsea dengan Arsenal.

"Seperti biasa."

"Kau tidak bosan memainkan itu?"

"Bosan sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi 'kan?"

"Aku tahu." Masih dengan posisinya yang berbaring miring di belakang Jongin, Sehun mengambil alih stik yang tengah Jongin pegang, membuatnya legannya memeluk Jongin. Ia menekan tombol _'start'_, lalu membuat Jongin keluar dari permainan.

"Yya!" Jongin mengangkat tangannya, memukul kepala Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun hanya nyengir. "Menunjukkan padamu hal yang tidak membuatmu bosan."

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu ini? Dasar tukang modus." Jongin menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun keras.

Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Ia segera melepaskan lengannya dari tubuh Jongin. "Aww. Itu sakit, Jong."

Jongin berhenti melakukan tindak kekerasannya, lalu beralih pada laptop miliknya. "Lalu, hal apa yang akan kau tunjukkkan padaku?"

Sehun kembali sumringah, lalu merebut laptop Jongin dari pemiliknya. "Ini." Jemarinya bergerak mengarahkan _cursor_ ke aplikasi _Mozila Firefox, _lalu mengetikkan alamat ke _youtube_.

"Youtube?" Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Hn." Sehun masih terus melanjutkan aksinya -mengetikkan kata-kata di _search box._

_ "_Miranda Kerr _hot video_?" Kening Jongin semakin berkerut. "Kau gila?"

"Tidak." Sehun menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Menonton ini masih lebih baik daripada menonton _blue film_."

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudahlah. Tonton saja. Ini akan membuat malam minggumu lebih bewarna, Jong."

Jongin menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia ikut menyamankan posisi duduknya, tengkurap dengan kepala yang diangkat dan mengarah pada layar laptop -menyamakan posisinya seperti Sehun. Sehun tersenyum menang, lalu meng-_klik _ link teratas.

Baru 3 menit video berjalan, keduanya sudah mulai berkeringat dingin. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan nafsunya yang perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Sedangkan Sehun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, entah karena haus atau kepanasan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Uh. Kau yakin akan meneruskannya sampai habis?" Jongin mulai gelisah.

"Tentu. Kurang 5 menit lagi 'kan? Itu tidak akan lama, Jong."

2 menit berlalu. Jongin merasa nafsunya semakin tinggi. Matanya melirik Sehun yang terlihat begitu menikmati video di layar. Uh, bagaimana kalau ia 'keluar' di depan Sehun? 'kan tidak lucu.

Akhirnya, 1 menit terakhir. Jongin mulai bisa bernafas lega. Tapi pemandangan di layarnya semakin menggoda, membuatnya harus kembali menahan nafsunya yang membuncah. Ia bisa merasakan adiknya yang berada di bawah sudah berdiri tegak.

"Se- sehun.."

"Hn?"

"A- aku.."

"Tidak kuat?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun. "Bagaimana ini?"

Sehun ikut menoleh, menatap Jongin. "Kau pikir aku juga harus bagaimana?" Manik Sehun bergerak, melirik ke bawah, menunjuk pada tonjolan di antara pahanya.

"Ahh.." Jongin mendesah kecewa. "Aku tidak suka bermain solo."

"Aku juga." Sehun memutar otaknya, mencari cara agar keduanya bisa mencapai kenikmatan tanpa bermain solo. "Aku tahu!"

"Eung? Apa?"

"Kita tonton blue film saja!" Sehun berucap semangat.

"Tapi-"

"Kau mau orgasme tidak?" Sehun kembali pada laptop Jongin, mengetikkan kata _'blue film'_ di kotak pencarian.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas pasrah. Ia ikut menonton ketika Sehun meng-_klik _link dengan durasi terpanjang di halaman pencarian.

"Ugh." Jongin menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat -berusaha menjaga desahannya yang hampir keluar. Ia bisa merasakan adiknya semakin tegang. Matanya melirik Sehun di sebelahnya, melihat bagaimana ekspresi temannya itu. Sehun sama saja sepertinya -menggigit bibir dengan peluh dingin yang mengalir di pelipis.

"Hun.."

"Hnhh?"

"Aku ingin mendesah."

"Keluarkanhh.. saja"

"Kau yakin?"

"hhh.. Hnhh..."

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega. Ia tidak lagi menahan desahannya yang terasa sudah di tenggorokan. "Ahhh.."

"..."

"_Shithh.. that's reallyhh_.. ahh.."

Kening Sehun perlahan berkerut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Jongin yang sibuk mendesah sendiri. Ia melirik ke bawah, melihat sudah seberapa tinggi adiknya berdiri. Sudah mendekati maksimal, terimakasih pada Jongin atas desahannya.

"Jonghh.."

"Hmhh?"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun saat itu. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Jongin ke bawah, lalu menindihinya dengan lengan sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Membuat adiknya yang tengah berdiri berdu dengan adik Jongin.

Mata Jongin tampak sayu. "S- sehunh.. apahh yang kauhh lakukanhh? Ahh.."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kembali kering. "Akuuhh.. tidak kuat, Jonghh.." Sehun segera mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin, menautkannya, melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Ia memasukkan lidahnya, menukar saliva mereka satu sama lain.

Jongin kembali mendesah. Tangannya sibuk meremas rambut Sehun sensual. Matanya ia pejamkan, merasakan betapa nikmatnya permainan lidah yang Sehun buat.

Setelah berakhirnya ciuman itu, bibir Sehun beralih menjamah wajah Jongin. Mulai dari kening, pipi, dagu, hidung, hingga kembali ke bibir. Kembali berciuman panas, mengabaikan laptop Jongin yang juga menampilkan hal serupa.

Jongin mendesah, menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Saling menyesap rasa manis dari bibir lawannya. Melampiaskan nafsu yang begitu membuncah.

Dari bibir, Sehun beralih menuju leher. Ia mengecup seluruh permukannya, membuat leher jenjang Jongin yang sudah basah oleh keringat menjadi semakin basah oleh saliva. Jongin mendesah keras, terlebih ketika Sehun menggigit kulitnya -meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark._

Setelah berpuluh _kissmark _Sehun bubuhkan di atas leher Jongin, mendadak ada begitu banyak pakaian tercecer di bawah ranjang. Tidak lupa dengan suhu ruangan yang mendadak panas dengan udara yang dipenuhi oleh suara desahan.

Malam minggu ini sepertinya akan menjadi sangat bewarna bagi mereka, dengan erangan nyata, juga erangan video yang mewarnai.

.

.

.

"Ah, leganya." Jongin tersenyum puas. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang berbaring di sebelahnya. "Terimakasih."

Sehun ikut menoleh, menatap balik Jongin. "Tidak, aku yang berterimakasih."

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu kembali menghadapkan wajahnya seperti semula -menatap langit-langit. "Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya."

Sehun mengikuti apa yang Jongin lakukan -kembali menatap langit-langit. "Bercinta, maksudmu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Sial, kau mengambil keperjakaanku, Hun."

Sehun terkekeh, membuat suara tawa yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Jongin. "Keperawanan Jong, kau yang di bawah, ingat?"

Jongin mendengus kesal, meraih bantal yang entah mengapa berada di bawah ranjang dan memukulkannya pada wajah Sehun. "Menyebalkan."

"Aww." Sehun merintih, tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh peluh. "Sakit, Jong."

Jongin tersenyum menang. "Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur." Jongin memiringkan posisi tubuhnya -membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah yang sama, lalu mengangkat lengannya untuk memeluk Jongin. "Kau tidak kedinginan, hmm?"

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Lepaskan, Hun!"

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat, Jong." Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Menempelkan dadanya dengan punggung Jongin. "Lagipula aku malas memakai selimut."

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mau dipeluk seperti ini. Seperti wanita saja."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan Jongin yang kini meracau tidak jelas. "Selamat tidur, Jong."

"Yya! Aish. Kau ini benar-benar..-" Jongin masih meneruskan omelannya, membuat telinga Sehun terasa panas mendengarnya.

CUP

"Diam, oke? Ayo tidur." Setelah mengecup_ kissmark_ yang ia buat di leher Jongin tadi, Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

Jongin membeku. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Kecupan tadi benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya -yang dipenuhi dengan nafsu.

"Jong."

"Y-ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau setiap minggu?"  
>"E- eung? Maksudmu?"<p>

"Maksudku.. i- itu.."

"Bersetubuh, maksudmu?" Sebenarnya, Jongin ragu untuk mengatakan ini.

"B- begitulah.."

"..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Paling tidak, malam minggu selanjutnya ia tidak main sepakbola lagi 'kan? Paling tidak, ia tidak kesepian lagi. Paling tidak, ia bisa bersenang-senang, walau hanya dengan.. _sex partner._

_._

_._

_FIN_

_._

_._

wkwk ini cuma pelampiasan gue karena galau malam minggu lol

buat exo-l, yang sabar yaaa~ Luhannie keluar nggak berarti semua berakhir. semangat!

exo bakal tetap hidup kalo fansnya juga hidup. so, berhenti nangis dan hidupkan lagi exo kalian, oke? :D

.

.

**Satnight, October 11th 2014 5 :28 PM**

**amicuu~ :3**


End file.
